Problem: Express this product in scientific notation: $(2.90\times 10^{2})\times (3.00\times 10^{-2})$
Start by collecting like terms together. $= (2.90\times 3.00) \times (10^{2}\times 10^{-2})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 8.7 \times 10^{2\,+\,-2}$ $= 8.7 \times 10^{0}$